


Won't Back Down

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: For the Anons that wanted rough Red Leader Tord and Future Tom





	Won't Back Down

“You. Need. To. Stop. Getting. In. Trouble.” The Red Leader said in between his thrusts, ramming his cock in and out of Tom’s lubed up hole. 

“Well, ah, if you weren’t such ahh, fucking bitch, I wouldn’t get in trouble, ahh.” Tom moaned out, earning himself a hard hit across his ass from the whip that Tord had in his hand, small beads of blood appearing on his skin. The Red Leader pulled on the leash that was on the Jehovah’s neck, forcing him to sit up slightly to avoid being choked. He brought down the whip on Tom’s back, adding another lash on his bloody and bruised back. The green eyed man whimpered in painful pleasure. 

“I swear you do this on purpose, just so that I can punish you. Isn’t that right, slut?” Tord asked, leaning forward to bite down on Tom’s bruised neck, blood gushing out as his sharp canine pierced through skin. The Jehovah bit down on his bottom lip, suppressing a groan in pain. “Answer me!” The Red Leader shouted, leaning back to whip Tom across the back.

“Y-yes! Yes, Master!” Tom choked out, tears falling down his cheeks. Tord was pleased with his answer, setting down the whip on the bed. He placed his hands on Tom’s hips, his nails digging into his skin, and roughly fucking him faster. 

“You’re lucky that I love you. If I didn’t, I’d tear your head off and skull fuck you.” The Red Leader snarled, smacking Tom’s ass once more, blood smearing onto his palm. He moved his blood covered hand to the Jehovah’s mouth. “Clean your blood off my hand.” He commanded, grinning once he felt Tom lick and lap at his own blood. “Disgusting.” He said as he pulled at the green eyed man’s hair, getting blood and saliva on his hair. 

“You fucking love it.” Tom replied breathily, his entire body was on fire and in pain. His cock was trapped in a cock ring, preventing him from cumming unless Tord took it off him. 

“Did I fucking say you could talk?” Tord hissed, pulling on the leash, yanking Tom upwards. The Jehovah whimpered as he felt his neck start to sting. “I think I’m going to give you nine more hits from the whip for talking without my permission.” He said as he grabbed the whip from the side of the bed. “You better count them, or I’ll add three more.” Tord brought down the whip harshly onto Tom’s back, irritating the skin once more. 

“One!” Tom screamed out, his back screaming in pain. “Two!” Blood beaded from the surface. “Three!” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Four!” His voice shook with pain. “Five!” His legs felt like pudding, struggling to keep himself up. “Six!” His throat felt raw from the screaming. “Seven!” He felt blood run down his back. “Eight!” His body was on fire. “Nine!” He was grateful that it was over now. 

“Good little slave.” Tord said, setting the whip back down on the bed. He snaked a hand around Tom, sliding the cock ring off of him. “Cum for me, slut.” Tom came with a scream, his body shaking, his cum splattering all over the blankets. Tord pulled out of the green eyed man, moving towards his face, and jerking his cock off in front of him. “Open.” He said as he came inside Tom’s mouth, forcing him to swallow all of his cum. “Disgusting.” 

Tord removed the leash from Tom’s neck but kept the collar on, his laid down on the bed, opening his bedside drawer to get out some bandages, antiseptic, a cigarette and a lighter. Tom laid down next to him on his stomach, his back was bleeding and bruised. 

“I won’t be gentle next time, Tom.” The Red Leader said, pouring the antiseptic onto Tom’s back, making the man hiss in pain. He bandaged up the Jehovah’s back, patting it softly, and giving it a kiss. Tord put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it, lying back down and looking at the work he had done on Tom’s back. 

“I don’t want you to be gentle with me, Tord.” Tom hissed out as he felt the lit cigarette push down on his arm, burning him, and leaving a black smudge on his skin. 

“It’s Master or Daddy, remember? Slut.” Tord said amusingly, relighting his cigarette.

“Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
